frontera sin rumbo
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Hinata es secuestrada por dos bandidos en medio del desierto los tres tendran muchas aventuras mientras ella se enamora del bandido mas enigmatico y brutal quien oculta un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fi espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**prologo**

Hinata una chica de la alta sociedad de cabello largo, algo alta y de proporciones algo pronunciadas que vivía en el modesto pueblo de Yoka uno de los pocos pueblos donde habían minorias japonesas, ella aunque pertenecia a esa minoria. Contaba con privilegios como el de ser tratada con respeto antes los "nativos" De Estados unidos, sabía que en el fondo ninguna de esas personas la respetaban, que solo lo hacian por varios factores.

1° Era que su padre era el embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos, 2°que ella era muy hermosa y de seguro muchos de los "caballeros" que la ayudaban con cosas simples como ayudarla a cruzar la calle o con eso del charco de lodo la miraban con ojos lujuriosos.

El punto era que ella sabía que vivía un mentira, su padre aparentaba ante todos que el la quería y apreciaba, cuando la realidad era otra el la despreciaba por el simple hecho de que ella no era hombre y que era muy díficil encontrar un pretendiente digno de su linaje y puesto aparte de que el la veía nada más que como un estorbo es mas incluso se lo había dicho en su cara cuando solo tenía 3 años.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba en una carreta que iba rumba tokali otro pueblo japones, donde iría a ver a su posible pretendiente mas reciente Akasuna no Sasori que contaba con todos los rasgos que deseaba su padre era rico y japones. Eso y que su padre atravesaba algunos problemas financieros que según el solo ella podía solucionar con ese posible pretendiente ya que de lo contrario, no tenía derecho a volver incluso le dijo que no le importaria en lo mas minimo su vida si aquel trato no resutaba.

La Hyuga se sentía como un parasito ante ese recuerdo a pesar de que era su padre el equivocado, ella sabía que había otras cualidades en ella que no recaían en su belleza unicamente o en las labores hogareñas que le habían enseñado ella era muy lista y podía leer, escribir y hablar en varios idiomas y aunque a su padre se le antojaban inútil tales conocimientos a ella poco le importaba su opinión, como a el tampoco la suya, al cruzar un arroyo una carreta los detubo en medio del camino y dos hombre armados salierón de ella uno era un sujeto rubio y alvorotado de ojos azules y el otro tenia un sombrero que le tapaba toda la parte superior de la cabeza, un pañuelo cubria casi todo su rostro menos sus ojos eran azul verdosos, y debía admitir que a simple vista eran hermosos. Derrepente fue presa del panico al recordar que esos hombres eran bandidos.

—bien bajen de la carreta y no hagan movimientos bruscos. Ordeno el rubio apuntando al carretero.

Por pura obligación todos los que se encontraban en la carreta salierón menos Hinata quien duda de su salir a que la mataran o violaran o no.

—tu también muñeca. Agrego el hombre del pañuelo quien pudo verla.

Ella bajo de la carrera con algo de miedo ahora era seguro el final de su vida, los hombres se limitarón a robar las pertencias de la peliazul y de dos de los hombres pero no conformes con eso el sujeto de los lindos ojos la tomó por las muñecas y el otro por los pies y la atarón la subieron con algo de selicadeza a aquella carreta, y se marcharón.

—¿que van a hacerme?. pregunto temerosa la ojiperla.

—tenemos planes para ti. fue lo único que contesto el sujeto del pañuelo, mientras el rubio refunfuñaba cosas obsenas que pudo haberle hecho

continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fi espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**Unidos por una nación**

Hinata no paraba de llorar y mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no contemplar las posibles torturas que posiblemente tenían planeadas sus secuestradores, el rubio se aproximo a donde esta ella mientras el sujeto de la mascara observaba ella abrió sus ojos pudo ver como el semblante del sujeto de los ojos hermosos cambiaba de calmado a incredulo, por impulso el sujeto se acerco al rubio y lo detubo antes de que abríera su vestido.

—¿que sucede? pregunto su compañero a su cambio de actitud.

—no le hagas nada ella es compatriota nuestra. respondió mientras la desataba.

—¿la conoces? menciono intrigado el rubio sin creerlo.

—es la hija del embajador del japón. contesto como si nada mientras tomaba con algo de delicadeza la mano de la hyuga para ayudarla a levantarse, ella respondió aquel gesto con un notable sonrojo.—tú nombre es Hinata ¿cierto?

—h-hai. Contesto nerviosa.—¿p-por qué ya no quieren hacerme nada? pregunto algo desconcertada ante el cambio de actitud de esos sujetos.

—nosotros no lastimamos a nuestros camaradas Japoneses y menos en esta país ostil lleno de racismo e indiferencia. Menciono orgulloso el hombre de la mascara, cuyos ojos le recordaban a un niño que conoció en Japón unos cinco años antes de su partida.

_Ella apenas tenía 5 años de edad vestía un kimono de seda de color rojo con flores blancas que hacian un exquisito contraste con su piel y sus ojos cuando paso por el puente vió a un niño llorando, con una pelota en sus manos y ocultando su rostro en sus piernas sentado de rodillas ella se acerco al niño y pudo contemplar su corto y hermoso cabellos carmesí que le dierón ganas de tocar al estar frente a este lo saludo con cortesía._

_—h-hola ¿q-que te pasá? pregunto interesada por saber que afligía aquel niño._

_—nadie quiere jugar conmigo, dicen que es por que mi familia es superior y no creen deber acercarse a alguien como yo que los metería en problemas con mi padre. Contesto triste el pequeño pelirrojo._

_Hinata medito el asunto y pudo encontrar la solución perfecta._

_—si quieres yo podría jugar contigo. _

_Sugirió inocentemente Hinata, provocando un asombro al niño quien asintió sin reclamó alguno los dos pequeños jugarón por 4 horas sin descanso con aquella pelota al terminar la actividad Hinata y el se sentarón en unas bancas a la orilla de un lago precioso y cristalino,el niño la miro por un instante con una sonrisa al saber que ella no le temía por su posición y que jugo con el pero se entristecio al ver como Hinata miraba con repudió su reflejo en aquel lago._

_—¿que ocurre? pregunto sin pensar pero quería sabe que le pasaba._

_—yo soy muy fea quiza por esa razón mi padre me desprecia. Contesto sin dudas la pequeña._

_Esa respuesta no le gusto al pelirrojo antes de que se dierá cuenta la peliazul se levanto de la banca y cogio una flor de azucena y la coloco en su cabello donde su flequillo y su pequeño mechón se conectaban._

_—mira ahora y veras que no eres nada fea. Menciono orgulloso el pequeño ante su acción._

_La niña incredula volvió a ver su reflejo y se maravillo al ver la hermosa orquidea blanca en sus cortos cabellos se sintió apenada por ello puesto que nunca se había visto así nunca._

_—¿d-de verdad p-piensas que soy linda? pregunto aun apenada._

_—por supuesto eres muy hermosa. Contesto sin duda._

_Los niños se despidierón pero antes de irse Hinata le regalo un collar al niño y le dijo su nombre el problema era que el pequeño no quizo revelar su nombre solo se despidió dandole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata._

Hinata nunca olvido a ese niño, quien era para ella el primer hombre que la hizo sentir hermosa igual pensaba que quiza el sujeto de la mascara podría ser aquel pequeño, pero igual no debía hacer conjeturas pronto averiguaría la verdad sobre el y aquel rubio por ahora lo único que importaba era que no la matarían y no le harían nada por su herencia pero aun quedaba en duda de cúal sería su destido apartir de ahora.

continuara.

**agradecimiento a;**

**Layill**

**y Hinatax**


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fi espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**Un deseo que se hizo realidad**

Sabaku no Gaara el hijo prodigo una de las familias mas prestigiosas de Japón observaba al fin después de 15 años a la única persona que lo comprendió y que lo quizo en ese entonces él aunque quisiera no podía mostrarle su cara por temor a que ella revelace su identidad y que su familia lo separará de su causa de ayudar a todos los Japoneses perdidos y abandonados en ese país pero igual a el regresarón aquellos recuerdos que hacia tiempo quizo reprimir.

_El apenas sabía del mundo exterior ya que su padre nunca lo dejaba salir a socializar con otros niños, desconocía dicha razón pero igual se arriesgo ese día al salir al parque del centro de aquel pueblo al salir vió a unos niños jugando el se acerco a ellos._

_—hola ¿puedo jugar? pregunto tomando aquel objeto esferico entre sus manos._

_Ninguno contesto solo retrocedierón y se alejarón de el, siempre era lo mismo desde ese día siempre que iba aquel lugar todo se iban y lo dejaban solo y siempre era por el susodicho temor de que era para evitar que su padre despidiera a los suyos el siempre terminaba solo en aquel parque. Cada vez que lo abandonaban se sentaba en medio de aquel puente y lloraba en un día de esos llegó ella su dulce Hinata y le dió el calido regalo de su compañia pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar por que al momento de volver a su casa los problemas comenzarón sin que el se enterará._

_—de ahora en adelante no sáldras de esta casa. Menciono algo furioso su padre._

_—pero ¿por qué? no es justo le prometi a Hinata que la vería mañana. Explico triste el niño._

_—no me importa te quedaras aquí ella sería un estorbo para tus estudios, además tu no necesitas de nadie tienes que aprender a ser como yo nada se interpuso en mi camino al exito nisiquiera tu madre, aunque me dolió su muerte al terne supe sacar ventaja de esa tragedía y tu lo eres , tú eres quien me sucedera en la empresa que dirijo que renovara en Japón de hoy a algo gran y quiero que tu y solo tu lo haga. argumento el hombre entregándole un libro._

_—pero ¿porqué yo, y no kankuro o Temari?_

_—Kankuro no sirve y Temari admitelo es mujer no es útil para estas cosas además me lo debes por lo que le ocurrió a tu madre mi segundo gran amor después claro del dinero, ahora ponte a estudiar ese libro lo quiero terminado en una hora._

_Así pasarón 10 años de arduó estudio acerca de finanzas y cosas por el estilo ya había perdido toda oporutunidad de vivir una niñez normal y claro la oportunidad de ver a su linda Hinata un día se enteró que ella había sarpado a America con su padre eso hizo que el hiciera algo que creyo imponsible desafio a su padre, sin que su avaró padre lo supiera el tomó algo de dinero de su caja fuerte y compró un boleto para ir America al llegar descubrió que ese mundo no era como lo decían sus compratriotas era un lugar seco, frio y despota con demasiada discriminación en uno de sus viajes en el desierto del oeste encontro a una victima de esa discriminación Naruto Uzumaki, cuya vida fue difícil desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por la caballeria americana y quedo huerfano a su suerte ellos decidierón combatir juntos aquel problema y con lo que robaban a los americanos conseguían capital para ayudar a otra persona en a puros aunque claro el y Naruto tenían que matar a todos los testigos, el por su parte se ocultaba con esa mascara y sombre conciente de que su padre seguro lo buscaba y también de que si no se escondía tras esos objetos perdería toda oportunidad de hallar a Hinata._

Y ahora luego de 15 años de espera al fin la tenía frente a el a su querida amiga ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer pero igual, suponía que quizas no lo recordaría luego de tantos años de no verlo lo lógico sería que no lo recordará pero quien sabe el podría equivocarse.

Al parar la carreta bajarón el y Naruto ya que despúes de aquella impordonable y casi lamentable problema que el le debía una explicación.

—¿como conoces a esa chica? ¿y por que es tan importante para ti? solto derrepente el rubio dejando a Gaara perplejo ante su rara perspicacia.

—ella es una chica que conocí en Japón, antes de uir de mi padre ella, fue la única persona que quizo estar cerca de mi cuando nadie mas quizo, y por esa razón no permiti que le hicieras nada. Contesto algo calmado.

—igual ¿por qué solo hasta ese momento la reconociste?

—por sus ojos ella es la única persona con esos ojos blancos que conosco además yo a ella y a su padre los veía en las noticias del periodico en Japon pero lamentablemente me entere tarde de su partida por esa razón fue que vine aqui para buscarla y creo que al fin el destino la trajo aquí con nosotros.

—vaya forma no creo que después de haberle robado y atado quiera verte otra vez. Comento sacastico Naruto.

—se que ella no es rencorosa, igual solo espero que estos días que la tengamos hasta llegar al pueblo mas cercano la haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a nosotros y nuestra causa.

—bueno si que crees eso no impedire que sueñes, lo mas probable sería un no pero puedes intentar volver a ganar su afecto.

Fue lo ultimo que hablarón al terminar la platica volvierón a la carreta tendrían que revelar su causa a Hinata y el por que del error

continura.

**agradecimiento a:**

**layill**

**y**

**Hinatadx**


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fi espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**El fin justifica los medios**

Gaara y Naruto al volver a la carreta decidierón platicar con Hinata respecto a su causa solidaría extremista y que desición tomaría al respecto.

—bien comenzaremos con presentarnos. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. —mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y perdona lo que iba hacer es que pensaba que eras norteamircana. Menciono contento estrechando su mano con la de ella.

—n-no te p-preocupes, lo que cuenta es que no lo hicieste. Contesto ya calmada Hinata.

—me alegra que no hallá rencores, por cierto mi compañero se llama S.G por el momento no quiere revelar su nombre a otros debes entenderlo. Justifico el rubio.

—e-esta bien no importa.

—si quieres te llevamos a donde tenías que ir conocemos un pueblo con un tren que podría llevarte allá. Explico Gaara.

Hinata medito por unos instantes su propuesta ella sabía que quiza no habría ni una minima posibilidad de que aquel extraño la acetara y aparte aprovecharia demorarse mas de la cuenta gracias a que su padre no especifico cuando llegaría allá, así que pensó que lo mejor sería arriesgarse y viajar con ellos aunque se tardace un millón de años en volver que importaba además aprovecharía eso para poder averiguar la identidad de S.G. y ver si el podría ser aquel niño.

—saben que, prefiero viajar por el camino largo no importa. Respondió al fin luego de dejarlo esperando tanto tiempo.

—bien si así quieres esta bien para mi ¿y tu S.G? Pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo.

—por mi esta bien, solo que tendremos que ir a tsubaki va anochecer y no conviene viajar así. Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir a la carreta, luego de el siguierón Hinata y Naruto.

Durante todo el camino la Hyuga tenía la gran duda de saber que lugar era Tsubaki nunca había oído hablar de un sitió así pero lo mejor sería preguntar al momento de llegar a aquel pueblo. Pasarón unas cuantas hora y llegarón a un pueblo no tan grande pero considerablemente grande contaba con varias cosas que poseía cualquier pueblo y varias casas aproximadamente eran unas 40 casas, 20 a la izquierda y 20 a la derecha pero una de esas casas era mas grande que las demás cosa que le hizo pensar en quien viviría en ese sitio o si se tratará de mas personas eso pronto lo averiguaria, al llegar pararón frente a la misteriosa casa y de hay salió una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, vestía un vestido rojo algo corto y su largo cabello era recogico por una cinta que lo amantenía atras todo el tiempo. La chica se acerco a ellos con alegría y saludo a Naruto y a S.G como si fueran amigos muy cercanos pero no vió que la chica la miraba a ella con algo de curiosidad.

—h-hola soy Hinata Hyuga ¿y tu?

—Sakura Haruno, perdona la forma en la que te miraba, verás gente nueva no viene aqui desde que se fundo este pueblo aunque debo reconocer que es lindo apesar de que lleva 5 años apenas. Expilco mostrando todo el lugar. —por cierto aquí soy enfermera de este pueblo ayudo a la doctora Tsunade en lo que puedo pero lo mejor será que conoscas la casa seguro estas cansada después de el viaje.

Hinata acepto gustosamente la invitación ambas jóvenes entrarón a la casa era magnifica era igual o incluso mas lujosa que su casa tenía alfombras aparentemente de egipto y vostosos candelabros colgados era increible, al subir pudor ver muchas habitaciones Sakura le señalo una al fondo del pasillo al llegar a ella se sorbrendió por el tamaño de esta era unos 3 metros mas grande que la que tenía con ayuda de Sakura údo posicionar con cuidado y presición todas sus cosas al terminar de organizar todo las dos chicas fueron al pueblo ya que Sakura tenía ganas de enseñarle a Hinata el lugar y la corta historia de este.

—Sakura-chan tengo una pregunta. Solto depronto la ojiperla.

—¿dime?

—¿cómo pudieron S.G-kun y Naruto-kun fundar este pueblo en solo 5 años. Pregunto curiosa por la rápidez de la localidad y del numero de casas, establecimiento y habitantes.

—Veras S.G y Naruto hicieron este publo gracias a materiales robados a los americanos incluyendo inmuebles, medicinas, etc. Todo es robado, todas las personas que vez aqui son sobrevivientes de la tirania y barbarismo americano la mayoria de personas que estan aqui, eran amantes o mineros que ahora tienen una opotunidad de rehacer sus vidas aqui. El pueblo entero le debe mucho a S.G y a Naruto ellos son los heroes de este pueblo, yo le debo mi vida en particular a Naruto el nos salvo a mi, a Shizune y a Tsunade-sama en el puerto unos hombre intentaron matar a tsunade-sama y a Shizune-san y a mi violarme hasta que de la nada llego Naruto y los derribo y disparo. Relato la pelirosa con brillo en los ojos.

—¿y esa casa?

—S.G y Naruto y algunos aldeanos la construlleron anteriormente solo 3 personasla habíataban S.G, Naruto y yo pero ahora que tu estas ya tengo a una chica que me haga compañia no soportaba ser la única mujer hay. Expreso feliz Sakura.

—me alegra.

Esa fue la noche mas feliz que había pasado Hinata al fin tenía una amiga con quien hablar y compartia la casa con gente que la apreciaba como era, en vez de un padre que no la quería, aunque antes de dormir se pregunto si el la estaría buscando o su prometido pero poco le importo igual tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar si eso del compromiso de verdad funcionara o quedarse en Tsubaki y vivir con sus amigos lo pensaría mejor para el día siguiente.

continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Love sephiroth y**

**Misery tonks (perdona no mencionarte en la otra historia)**


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fi espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**La corrución reina **

Hinata se encontraba en la estancia de la casa que compartía con sus nuevo compañeros S.G, Naruto y Sakura la gente de Tsubaki eran bastante amables apesar de haber padecido bastante o incluso mas que ella, pero siendo franca ese lugar era mucho mejor que el pueblo donde antes habitaba con su padre y sus amigos desempeñaban un mejor papel que de familia que su padre, primo y hermana. Al parecer al fin había encontrado su lugar especial perecia que nada podría salir mal.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga las cosas no iban muy bien Neji había recivido la noticia del secuestro de Hinata el informe decia que solamente se encontrarón los cuerpos muertos de los escortares y el carretero pero de Hinata no había rastro aparte el transporte de los culpables no pudo ser detectado y por la tormenta de arena que hubo esa noche lo hacia indetectable el problema sería contarselo a su tio.

Al estar en su presencia hizo una reverencia y trago saliva lo mas fuerte que pudo lo cual no paso desapersivido por el mayor quien supo al instante que algo pasaba.

—¿que sucede Neji? exijio el hombre.

—vera Hiashi-sama, algo salio fuera de lo planeado Hinata-sama fue secuestrada por unos bandidos y no se conoce su paradero. Respondió nervioso el joven castaño temiendo una represaria.

—pues busquenla, nada debe fallar y por nada en el mundo le deben informar de eso a Sasori ¿entendido?

—si Hiashi-sama. menciono retirandose pero no se lo permitio.

—espera Neji antes tengo algo que proponerte. Menciono serio.

—si ¿de que se trata Hiashi-sama? pregunto intrigado.

—bien, si logras encontrar a Hinata prometo hacerte mi heredero total e inmediato. Propuso con unamedia sonrisa.

—¿habla enserio?

—claro tu has sido, como el hijo que nunca tuve eres perfecto para esto. Comento entusiasta algo que a Neji no le dió buena espina.

—¿por que Hiashi-sama?

—entiendelo tu eres el único que concidero digno para este puesto ya que tus primas son practicamente inútiles para una labor tan importante además es lo que mi hermano hubiera querido para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a Hinata y entregarsela a su prometido siquieres te dare hasta esta noche para que lo pienses mejor.

Finalizo la conversación dejando sólo a Neji, quien se encontraba en un dilema personal nunca se le pudo pasar por la cabeza traicionar a Hinata o a Hanabi pero el siempre había querido se algo mas mucho mas que un sirviente que le debía su vida y un techo a su tio quien en su niñez no lo había tratado mas que como un sirviente mas solo cuando pudo ver sus habilidades como contador y buen invercionista sintió que tenía un potencial aun mayor que el de sus primas, y que hasta ahora lo trataba como un igual, el punto era que el se sentía un paria por el simple hecho de cometer tal bajeza pero una oportunidad como esa no se presentaria quiza ni en un millon de años así que no fue tan díficil de pensar.

Al volver a donde su tio se encontraba el hombre lo esperaba ya con un semblante serio y severo.

—¿ya decidiste Hyuga Neji?

—si, Hiashi-sama, acepto su propuesta.

Así ambos hombre sellaron el trato con un apreton de manos unas horas mas tarde el y un grupo de hombre en una carreta se embarcarón en la busqueda de Hinata.

* * *

Mientras que en Tsubaki Gaara y Naruto se encontraban en las a fueras del pueblo haciendo guardia Gaara observaba el collar que le había regalado Hinata mientras pensaba.

_"pronto tu y yo volveremos a ser amigos y quien sabes podríamos ser mas la diferencia es que esta vez no dejare que nos separen"_

_**continuara**_

**_perdonen que sea tan corto ahora tengo que estudiar no escribire hasta 2 semanas_**

**_agradecimiento a:;_**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth_**


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830.

**espero no haberles enojado, ahora que mis padres estan de viaje aprovecho para escribir este capitulo advertencia Nejiten, NaruSaku y Gaahina**

**Comienza el viaje**

Al día siguiente en Tsubaki ya era tiempo de que iniciaran el viaje a Tokali para eso tendría que tomar un tren tanto Gaara como Naruto y Hinata allistaron su equipaje y caballos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—¿Sakura-chan por que quieres venir con nosotros? pregunto impresionado el rubio.

—creo que podría ser útil si llegasen a lastimarse los dos ¿quien cuidaría de ustedes? además esta Shizune-san aqui para cubrirme—explico Sakura con naturalidad dandole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto dejandolo mas embobado de lo que estaba.

—bien, alista tus cosas Sakura debemos llegar al poblado mas cercano antes de anochecer ya que a esas horas no hay tren—demando Gaara.

Los cuatro jovenes emprendieron camino a yamacity el único poblado mas cercano a Tsubaki que contaba con un tren tubieron que pasar por muchos muchas dunas y acantilados hasta llegar allá aunque es pueblo se encontraba un poco demacrado y algunos edificios seguían incinerados por el accidente que ocurrio hace 3 años en esa ciudad. La única ventaja de eso era que el ex alcalde un rasista explotador y violador llamado Shitalnel ya había muerto y con el sus cruentas y barbaras reglas, hay había variedad de personas gracias a ello tanto blancos, Indigenas y Japoneses. Al llegar a la estación no costo mucho la compra de los boletos pero si la espera ya que el tren mas rápido llegaba a las 16:00 P.M. de mañana, con ese primer obstaculo no les quedo de otra que refugiarse en un motel obviamente las chicas en un cuarto y los varones en otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto Neji y sus hombre se encontraban algo desorientados y con poco a su favor para boscar a Hinata pero notaron un pequeño ruido de gritos que eran aparentemente de una mujer y risas de hombres, Neji aunque era orgulloso reservado no toleraba que las personas sufrieran así que el día la señal para caminar a pie al luegar donde provenia aquel sonido y efectivamente era una joven de su edad con un peinado al estilo chino, y un cuerpo voluptuoso pero no tanto y vestía un vestido verde y a su parecer bastante hermosa esta siendo acorralada por unos hombres corpulentos cada uno con un arma.

—¿que sucede preciosa no tienes curiosidad de como es el pene de los americanos? pregunto descaradamente el lider de ellos.

La castaña no hacia mas que llorar mientras el horrendo sujeto la tomaba del cuello del vestido, pero antes de que metiera la mano Neji tenía su arma en la nuca del hombre.

—si valoran su vida tu y tus hombres tomaran sus caballos y sacaran sus traseros palidos de aqui. Amenazo con voz fria y penetrante.

El tipo abservo que todos sus hombres también había sido emboscados al igual que el no tubieron mas remedió que marcharse y no volver.

Ya libre el périmetro Neji se acerco a la joven que a penas se calmaba y la ayudo a levantarse ya que se había caído al momento en que el hombre la solto.

—¿estas bien? pregunto preocupado.

—si, Gracias si no hubieras llagado no se que hubiera pasado conmigo, por cierto mi nombre es Tenten ¿y tu? pregunto interesada.

—Neji Hyuga es un placer, ¿si quieres te llevo a donde tenía que ir? puede que vengan mas sujetos como esos.

Tenten acepto ambos subieron a la carreta. En eso pensó que ese retrazo no era tan malo si conocia mas a una chica como ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Yamacity, a Hinata le era imposible dormir tenía un mal presentimiento carcomiendole las entrañas como si algo malo pudiera suceder en cualquier momento y una de esas razones era su padre se preguntaba si acaso ya sabía de su secuestro aparte aun quería saber si el misterioso G.S fuera aquel niño del parque decidió mejor ir al baño del motel para despejar sus pensamientos. Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, al pasar por lo pasillo se encontro a G.S que se encontraba recostado en la pared del pasillo cerca de la ventana observando la luna la peliazulada se acerco a el con algo de curiosidad pero fue descubierta.

—¿que haces despierta a estas horas? Solto el joven sin voltear.

—v-veras G.S-kun yo solo q-queria ir al baño ¿y tu?

Gaara volteo para verla a los ojos aunque tubo que voltear rápido al ver que el camison que traía era transparente a la luz de la luna.—no puedo dormir eso es todo.

—m-mejor será q-que recrese. Gaara no respondió a eso pero si noto como unos dulces y suaves labios tocaban su frente.—g-gracias buenas noches G.S-kun.

El pelirrojo quedo en shock con ese beso era increíble sentir la calidez de algo tan simple ya que nunca en su vida lo habían besado, lo único que recibía en su casa eran golpes y regaños igual otra cosa que ocupaba su mente para sorpresa de el era la silueta de Hinata que vió en el camison era increible que aquella niña se desarrollara así en cierta forma recordar la silueta de sus prominente senos y caderas, su estrecha cintura y fino cuello era algo que no se le quitaba de la cabeza tan fácilmente pero igual tenía que contenerse no haría nada con ella, si no quería el tenía que ganarse su amor de nuevo y lo intentaría en la mañana por ahora lo que quedaba pendiente en ese momento era descansar, volvió a su habítación escuchando los sonoros ronquidos de Naruto que dormia con su gorro de perro y su pijama de conejos el solo se limito a quitarse el sombrero y la mascada se recosto y cerro los ojos ya que el viaje apenas comenzaba para ellos .

**_agradecimiento a:;_**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth y a_**

**_Kittirasi (por favor no me dejes de nuevo)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga vicki que le encante en Nejiten y a todas las fans de esta pareja.

**El precio del sueño americano**

Al día siguiente los 4 jóvenes se abordaron el tren al poblado mas cercano, al ingresar debieron ser muy cuidadosos ya que tanto Gaara como Naruto eran concientes de que podrían buscarlos por sus crímenes al ver que no hubo ningún altercado repentino. Pudieron tranquilizarse al ver que estaban seguros.

En todo el camino Viajaron en vagón de primera clase todo gracias a Gaara ya que el traía algunas monedas de oro que le había robado a su padre para hacer el viaje menos tedioso por supuesto los caballos iban en el vagón de carga.

* * *

Mientras que Neji y sus hombres en compañía de Tenten iban rumbo a Yamacity. El Hyuga sabía perfectamente que los posibles secuestradores de su prima irían a esa ciudad puesto que era la ciudad más cercana que contaba con una línea ferroviaria y que con ella podrían ir a cualquier lugar, pero aunque fuera su deber solo buscar a Hinata, el seguía viendo a Tenten. Aun no podía creer que existiera una mujer como ella en el mundo fue un golpe de suerte haberla salvado de aquellos hombres pero al verla triste no pudo evitar preguntarle lo siguiente.

—Tenten ¿Qué ocurre? Soltó Neji algo molesto por verla en ese estado por alguna razón no toleraba ver así a nadie.

—no es nada Neji, es sólo que espero que al llegar a un pueblo llamado Tsubaki logre encontrar a mi familia. Contesto la joven secando sus lágrimas.

Neji no soporto eso y se acerco a ella y aunque ella no quería que la abrazara le dio lo mismo la abrazo con fuerza pero a la vez ternura, la chica aprovecho eso para desahogarse y llorar, llorar todas las lágrimas que no había derramado pero lo que mas la entristecía era que el castaño la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable y débil. Puesto que siempre en su tierra natal China ella siempre hizo ver esa imagen de ella que era fuerte, que nada la perturbaba, cuando la realidad era otra.

_Ella toda su vida había vivido en los pobres barrios de Shangai China, su vida fue difícil puesto que por ser mujer y primogénita era considera mal augurio en su país, pero con el rechazo consiguió fortaleza y más cuando un gran maestro del Kung fu llamado Maito Gai se intereso en su talento con las armas. Ya que sin llevar entrenamiento era un experta en toda clase de combate sin arma._

_Le ofreció su tutela para adiestrarla a perfeccionar su arte ella y el primer discípulo de Gai, Rock Lee entrenaron sin descanso ella sabía que nunca sería tan buena como Lee en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero en el sable, lanza, kunai etc. Nadie podía con ella poco después se entero que sus padres habían ido a América en uno de los barcos que transportaba migrantes, e__lla decidió ir a buscarlo pidiendo permiso a su maestro. _

_Dejo el templo Shaolin donde había residido 5 años para ir a su ciudad natal y tomar el próximo barco, al llegar a suelo Americano las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ella puesto que por su ednia no le daban trabajo y en mas de una ocasión habían intentado violarla pero gracias a que portaba varias de sus armas estuvo a salvo._

_Pero para su desgracia en una ocasión que cuando se hospedo en un Hotel le habían robado todas sus armas dejándola desprotegida y a mercede de cualquier bandido. Su único consuelo fue que en ese mismo pueblo le hablaron de un lugar llamado Tsubaki donde habitaban solo asiáticos de toda clase, eso le dio esperanza a la castaña para ir sin importar el peligro a esa ciudad por azar del destino al salir de ese ultimo pueblo fue donde vio a aquellos bandidos por suerte Neji la salvo como el príncipe que siempre había esperado._

Ahora el único problema era decirle a Neji aquello, pero se conformo con llorar en su hombro un buen rato al cabo de unas dos hora decidió relatarle aquello.

— Sabes yo sentí lo mismo que tu, cuando mis padres murieron sentía que estaba solo, que no contaba con nadie pero llego mi tio Hiashi el me dio un hogar, y se que tu maestro tuvo la misma intensión descuida te ayudare a ir allí pero primero tenemos que encontrar a mi prima.

—estoy de acuerdo y gracias por tu apoyo Neji, pensé que en este lugar estaría sola y ahora veo que no. Al finalizar la platica se separarón y siguieron pendientes del camino pronto llegaría a la estación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el tren Gaara, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata no sabían que una estraña figura los observaba a la lejanía.

continuara.

**_agradecimiento a:;_**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth y a_**

**_Kittirasi _**


	8. Chapter 8

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

disculpen mi pobre y redundante narrativa.

**Identidad descubierta**

Gaara fue conciente de que un sospechoso los observaba pero guardo la calma lo que menos quería era llamar la atención disimulo indiferencia a aquel sujeto y se marcho a otro vagón, al entrar en el no pudo evitar oir una conversación.

—dicen por hay que el anterior alcalde de Yamacity sigue vivo. Comento uno de los sujetos a su compañero, quien lo miro incredulo.

—mientes ¿como puede ser posible tal tonteria? pregunto algo molesto el otro sujeto.

—si, yo tampoco lo creí hasta que revelaron que un hombre con su exacta descripción lo habían visto robar y traficar armas para un tal Sasori. Respondió el otro.

—¿Sasori el empleado modelo de la insdustria Sabaku no?

Gaara al oir mencionar la empresa de su padre se intereso más por la platica pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, para evitar conflictos inecesarios. Pero al cabo de unas horas el resto de la conversación no resulto de utilidad lo único que consigió saber era que el tal Shitalnel seguía vivo y que hacia negocios fraudulentos para un empleado de su padre, lo demás fueron puras tonterias sin sentido ni importancia.

* * *

Mientras que en el vagón donde se encontraban Naruto, Sakura y Hinata el sujeto extraño que no era fácil de ignorar puesto que su tamaño era colosal y tosco pero igualmente no se distinguía quien era por que estaba completamente cubierto de ropa oscura y su cara tapada con una mascada, el sujeto se acerco mas a los tres jóvenes y aprovecho que Hinata y Sakura fueron al baño para aproximarse al desprevenido Rubio.

—hola amigo. Saludo el hombre deconocido.

—¿que quieres? Pregunto con brusquedad Naruto.

—vamos amigo ¿porque un tipo tan afortunado para viajar en compañia de dos chicas estaría de mal humor?

El rubio se sonrojo por la pregunto pero trato de evitar que el hombre lo notara.

—ellas son solo amigas nada mas, aunque quisiera que la chica de cabello rosa sintiera algo por mi. Repondió sin pensar.

—¿te gustas no?

—si

—y la otra chica ¿esta disponible? pregunto descaradamente el hombre con un tono que no le parecio nada educado a Naruto.

—claro que no su acompañante esta en el otro vagón. Contesto molesto por el atrevimiento de ese tipo.

— ¿es el tipo del sombrero y la mascara?

—si

—vaya se ve que tiene muy malos gustos con lo suculenta que esta le conventría otra clase de hombre por que yo, si tuviera una noche con alguna de ellas no podrían sentarse en un... No pudo contestar por que Naruto le había propinado un buen golpe en el abdomen.

—escucha muy bien "amigo" algo que jámas tolerare es que te expreses así de las personas que aprecio y mas si son mis amigos, se que Gaara tiene un mal caracter pero el es un buen sujeto y seguro mucho mas guapo que tu gigante, y que no le haya confesado aun mis sentimientos a Sakura-chan no me hace menos hombre que tu, para mi no eres mas que basura y te convendría largarte de mi vista antes de que termines con algo mas que un leve ardor en el estamago.

El hombre no dijo nada solo se levanto y se alejo de hay, al llegar a una de las paradas del tren se bajo son emitir sonido alguno, al llegar a un callejon se encontro con uno de los hombres de Sasori era un sujeto rubio de ojos azules algo afeminado y de cabello largo con una coleta.

—¿que te ocurrio Shitalnel. Pregunto el hombre al ver que le costaba caminar.

—tuve una pequeña pelea con un mocoso, nada de importanica.

—bien ¿tienes la hora y la fecha del siguiente embarque de municiones. Inquirio algo molesto al ver su despreocupación.

—bien, bien tranquilo aqui las tengo anotadas. Dijo entregándole un papel.

—bien, sigueme el jefe te espera.

Ambos hombres se subieron a una carreta que los llevaba a Tokali.

* * *

Cuando el tren paró al anochecer los muchachos aprovecharon la ventaja de la primera clase cada uno tenía una habitación para ellos solos, pero con la desventaja de compartir el baño, no falto mucho tiempo en el que Hinata necesitara usarlo al terminar abrió la puerta y encontro al fin a S.G y tal como lo suponía era el, el niño de Japón. Aunque debía admitir que había cambiado mucho y lo que hacia mas díficil la situación era que no llevaba camisa tenía el pecho desucbierto, era fuerte y marcado siguió el camino hacia sus pectorales hasta y firme cuello de donde colgaba su collar de yin yang, que le había regalado y su rostro aunque mas maduro seguía viendose bastante apuesto.

Gaara retrocedió y dió media vuelta pero Hinata le impidió ha uida quería hablar con el.

—¿por que me lo ocultaste? Sólto Hinata, ella quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

—mi padre me busca, escape de mi casa para encontrarte por eso viaje a este país pero al no encontrarte decidi ayudar a Naruto y ahora que al fin te encontre no supe como reaccionar y decidi seguir de incognito no es que no huviera querido que ...

Hinata no lo dejo terminar le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla cosa que lo paralizo por completo.

—no importa nada lo que importa es que al fin me encontraste y yo a ti. contesto la joven abrazándose con fuerza el.

Gaara respondió el abrazo y ambos se miraron un gran rato, tanto tiempo separados, y aislados al fin había logrado encontrase poco a poco acercaron sus rostros para unir sus labios.

continuara

continuara.

**_agradecimiento a:;_**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth _**

**_Kittirasi _**

**_y_**

**_a _**

**_kimiyu y cristina_**


	9. Chapter 9

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

disculpen mi pobre y redundante narrativa un aviso por favor a las lectoras ya mencionadas y a las que leen el fic y no opinan por favor me gustaría que me dieran siquiera un review por cada una o si no me borrare este fic y renunciare a fanfiction y lo digo enserio.

**Te encontre**

El beso se prolongo un largo rato para poder al fin después de 15 años poder verse cara a cara y esta vez nadie los separaría, Gaara sin pedirle consentimiento la levanto con delicadeza del suelo y la llevo a su habitación, Hinata se encontraba bastante nerviosa era una experiencia nueva para ella y Gaara lo sabía por eso intento ir muy despacio para que se acostubrara a esta nueva experiencia. El pelirrojo dejo que ella comenzara para que no sintiera presión alguna.

Ella se quedo un rato en sus brazos quería sentir su calor, el calor de un abrazo después de tanto tiempo era increible poco a poco comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo que le indicaba que hiciera algo mas y lo hizo comenzo primero a besar y el cuello masculino y acariciar con delicadeza el pecho del hombre, sus musculos duros mezclados con su piel tersa era una gran combinación era indescriptible se sentía poderosa sus manos se detuvieron el las tetillas del hombre y las froto en circulos con los dedos indice de cada mano causando temblores en el cuerpo del oji verde.

Gaara no soporto mas y la tumbo en la cama, con algo de brusquedad pero lo compenso cuando comenzo a lamer el cuello de su amada mientras quitaba los botones de su camisón, mientras colaba su mano en la piel expuesta haciendóla suspirar al contacto de su piel y la de ella, y por instinto una de sus manos alcanzo el seno derecho de Hinata para masajearlo suavemente mientras la otra mano bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la vagina de ella y meter 2 de sus dedos en ella, Hinata suspiraba a cada acción puesto que el cada vez metía mas dedos primero 2 luego 3, 4 y ahora 5.

Dios y iba a gritar y lo hizo pero en la boca de Gaara mientras volvian a besarse con mas pasión mientras sus lenguas se unian y peleaban por el control lo mismo era afuera muesto que Hinata al fin había hallado el cierre del pantalón de Gaara y lo abrió metiendo sus pequeña mano en el y comenzo a frotar su mienbro, eso basto para que el también gimienra en el beso.

Pronto Hinata le arrebato el pantalón junto con la ropa y Gaara la de ella, los dos se observaron en silencio de arriba a bajo, Gaara al fin podía ver a la mujer que amaba sus curvas perfectas y balanceadas formadas por sus tersas y largas piernas, sus caderas anchas, la estrecha cintura, y sus pechos grandes que subian y bajaban con su agitada respiración.

Hinata tampoco perdia de vista al hombre en que se había convertido Gaara, su cuerpo escultural fuerte pero no tosco, sus pectorales eran de buen tamaño sus brazos fuertes que tenían esas pequeñas venitas que se tensaban por el esfuerzo, el abdomen ejercitado con cuadros en este, y por ultimo y no lo mas importante su miembro, aunque nunca en su vida había visto un apendice masculino el pene erecto de Gaara era enorme a su vista, segun había leído en libros. Los penes debían ser de 12 cm. Pero de Gaara se veía mas grande que eso, cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse y voltearse a otro lado por temor.

Gaara sintió eso y se acerco a su oido.

—no te preocupes, eso aunque te duela al principio, no durara te lo prometo.

Esas palabras fueron detonantes para que ella sintiera la confianza que le faltaba, así poco a poco comenzo a meter su miembro hinchado en la chica, Hinata se aferraba a el con firmeza, la presión que ejercio en la espalda de Gaara aunmento al sentirlo en su totalidad, ella gimoteo de dolor unos minutos pero luego sintió una sensación muy placentera en sus entrañas algo que jámas había sentido, el pelirrojo al sentir que la presión disminuyo era la señal de que ella deseaba que el movimiento comezara y comenzo Gaara empezo algo lento, obviamente no era su primera vez pero para el ninguna mujer era mas importante que ella para el esa ocación era definitivamente la única que le importaba.

El movimiento de caderas fue aumentando la cama se movia violentamente mientras que ellos gemian como locos, Gaara se movio aun dentro de ella y la recosto en el espaldar de la cama donde fue enbistiendola con mas velocidad llenándose el de la escencia femenina, al cabo de un rato el moviento se hizo mas violento y presa de la desesperación Hinata lo tumbo al el en cama quedando ahora ella arriba donde ambos marcaron el ritmo hasta que al fin llegarón al limite pronto terminaron los dos juntos en un tierno abrazo, Hinata fue la primera en quedarse dormida y Gaara no hizo mas que observarla como un tesoro el tesoro que al fin había encontrado y que ahora no dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.

continuara.

**_agradecimiento a:;_**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth _**

**_Kittirasi _**

**_y_**

**_a _**

**_kimiyu y cristina _**

**_Y recuerden si no me dan reviews ahora renunciare ENTIENDEN._**


	10. Chapter 10

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

**Un exitoso fraude**

Hinata se revolvia inquieta en la cama como si, sintiera que no había espacio hasta que al fin encontro el problema era el cuerpo de Gaara comprobando que lo sucedido la noche anterior no fue ninguna alucinación suya, cosa que le resulto bastante penoso.

—¿dormiste bien? pregunto Gaara apara cortar el silencio que se antojaba ridiculo.

—s-si, g-gracias ¿tu?

—Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara ese es mi nombre y ya no me importa ocultartelo mas, mereces orgulloso.

—e-es un nombre hermoso. comento contenta y algo sonrojada la chica.

—no tan hermoso como tu. Comento el pelirrojo haciendo que la peli azulada se pusiera tan roja como un tomate. — ¿Porqué quieres alejarte de tu padre? según los periodicos ustedes son inseparables. Pregunto derrepente.

—eso es lo que el quiere aparentar, el me desprecia con toda su alma. Incluso me dijo sin rodeos que soy una inútil, que no meresco el trato de señorita, incluso me dijo que si no me elegia la persona que me espera en tokali que no me molestara en volver. explico con suma repulsión.

Gaara entendía ese sentimiento era justamente lo mismo que sentía por su padre, cuyo único amor era por el dinero, el comprendía lo que era ser usado y desechado.

—sabes que me sorprende. Agrego Gaara. —que como un sujeto tan feo y despota, pudo hacer semejante obra de arte como tu.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas por aquello, realmente no estaba acosumbrada a recibir cumplidos pero ciertamente le agradaba y mas de parte de el.

—g-gracias la verdad no creo, que sea para tanto. respondió algo apenada.

—no digas eso ya te lo dicho hace 15 años y te lo digo ahora, eres bella ¿entiendes? la mujer mas bella del mundo, al menos para mi lo eres. No debes sentirte como una cucaracha solo por que tu padre te hace creer eso eres incluso mejor que el, por que no temes ocultar quien eres el si, por eso no debería importante lo que el o alguien como el opine eso de ti. Menciono ya algo fastidiado Gaara por su actitud.

La Hyuga sintió que un peso en su pecho desaparecia con aquellas palabras, eso la aliviaba en cierta forma pero igual tenía que agradecerle de otra forma, así sólo le quedo una. Se aproximo a los labios de su querido Gaara y los beso con suma pasión como la noche anterior.

* * *

En Tokali las cosas salian de maravilla para Sasori pronto recibiria un gran acenso por el aumento de ventas que tuvo en america si las cosas continuaban a ese paso, en tres años sería el vice presidente le la corporación Sabaku no, eso sin duda sería su sueño hecho realidad, después de haber trabajado desde su infancia para el Señor Sabaku no, su esfuerzo por fin rendíría sus frutos, recordo con nostalgia cual había sido su primera misión cuando aprenas tenía 7 años.

_El padre de Sasori estaba muy enfermo y el como su hijo tuvo, ir a dejar el aviso por escrito a la casa de su jefe al llegar a la enorme mansión, contemplo cosas y lujos que deseaba tener y que lamenteblemente no poseía, apenas si tenían la dicha de ser clase media. No podía soñar siquiera tener semejante vida. Esos pensamientos surcaban su mente cuando la puerta se abrió quien lo hizo fue el mismo señor Sabaku no. Quien lo dejo pasar._

_Al terminar la explicación el hombre le ofrecio 10 monedas de oro si alejaba a todos lo niños de su hijo, él no lo pensó dos veces dinero era dinero. Además ¿que importaba lo que le sucediera a ese niño? el ya lo tenía todo._

_No demoro en difamar a Gaara por todo el pueblo y eso ayudo a que ningún niño quisiera acercárcele siquiera, con eso incluso concigió mas de 15 monedas por la efectividad de su trabajo. Pronto consigió un empleo con el, a los 15 años logró un mejor puesto que su padre, y llego al punto de ser el primer empleado en ser transferido a america pero, al ver que hay no había movimiento decidió hacer el negocio mas "interesante" con ello recluto un selecto número de personal de las instalaciones japonesa, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha y Zetsu, pero al encontrar a un ex alcande profugo de la ley, tuvo un exelente plan de como triplicar sus ganacias, el hacias que Shitalnel robara las exportaciones Europeas y Deidara y Zetzu le cambiaban el logo empresarial con ello Itachi las vendía a un precio mas barato que las armas norteamericanas._

Si ser tramposo, vil y traicionero lo llevo a donde estaba era increíble que hubiera llegado a ser uno de los empleados con mayor prestigió, le impresionaba que gente honesta como su padre no hubiera llegado siquiera hacer supervisor, pero daba lo mismo gracias al dinero que les envia el ya estaba jubilado, aparte se lamentaba por pronto dejar la soltería pero no pudo evitar aceptar la oferta del gobernador de Japón, con la promesa de que la mujer que vendría sería mas bella y delicada que un cisne moría de ansias por conocerla, pero desafortunadamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Deidara y Shitalnel.

—¿que? ¿quieren? Pregunto molesto.

—Sasori, señor aqui le traígo el encargo de 10 revolvers importados de alemania, las municiones no estaran hasta dentro de una semana. Explico Shitalnel.

—Americano, idiota ¿porqué demonios no hiciste lo mas simple? solamente hubieras vuelto cuanto ambas cosas esten en tus manos no solo una, eres un inútil ¿y tus paisanos no llaman salvajes? ustedes matan indigenas, se pasan todo el día en las cantinas y burdeles, y somos nosotros somos los salvajes, sabes que por que no mejor sacas tu apestoso y ebrio trasero de mi vista hasta que traígas la municiones. Renego furico.

Shitalnel salió del lugar murmurando, cosas. Deidara se limito a despedirse y salir. Por fin dejandolo dolo con sus pensamientos, y su sueño de tener a aquella misteriosa chica en sus brazos.

continuara

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki**

**_layill_**

**_hinatadx_**

**_gaahina is love_**

**_misery tonks_**

**_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth _**

**_Kittirasi _**

**_y_**

**_a _**

**_kimiyu y cristina _**


	11. Chapter 11

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

**Cuando el mundo te da la espalda**

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en el vagón comedor esperando a Hinata y a Gaara pero igual el rubio estaba muy feliz de estar a solas con Sakura.

—dime Sakura ¿por que, decidiste viajar a america? Pregunto Naruto con cierto interes mientras comia.

— veras Tsunade-Sama había oído que en America se habían mejorado los tratamientos medicos pero como ya viste lo único que allamos aqui fue intolerancia y rechazo, me alegra que nos hubieras salvado Naruto. Comento lo ultimo agradecida.

—Sabes, yo hubiera deseado ser salvado, pero eso ya es historia. Comento aparentando tranquilidad pero la realidad era otra.

_Naruto a penas tenía unos 6 años de edad cuando viajo a America gracias a que sus padres eran repetados diplomaticos Japoneses, era increíble para el conocer un lugar nuevo y poder explorarlo esa idea lo ponía mas hiperactivo de lo normal pero igual disfrutaría su llegada al nuevo continente._

_Pero como dicen nada es lo que parece al llegar el y sus padres no fuerón tratados como iguales por los "Americanos", al principio lo fueron por parecer Europeos por sus cabelleras rubias y en el caso de su madre roja. Pero al revelar de donde provenían los trataron con la mas extrema frialdad era horrible, para comenzar tenían que pagar mas caro por cosas que eran baratas en su país nativo, no contaban con los provilegios de los americanos, no podían entrar a muchos lugares. Cosa que molesto de sobremanera a los padres de Naruto, ya que pensarón que hay encontrarían paz._

_Aunque solo habían estado hay 2 meses decidierón que era momento de volver a Japón, pero para su mala suerte unos bandidos los habían emboscado antes de llegar al puerto, los hombres arrazarón con todo aun con el esfuerzo de su padre no basto los hombres, los asesinaron a ambos frente a los ojos de Naruto se lamento bastante no poder salvarlos y solo quedarse escondido y observar como golpeaban a su padre y violaban a su madre, a su corta edad fue la escena mas violenta que pudo haber visto lo peor fue que. Esos sujetos conformes con lo que habían hecho prendieron fuego a los cadaveres dejándolos irreconocibles para cualquiera menos para el pequeño._

_Quien al salir de su escondite juro vengarse del país que le arrebato lo que mas amaba, por suerte un amigo de su padre, llamado Kakashi Hatake,se entero de la noticia y lo ayudo en lo que pudo, el pequeño rubio parecia al fin haber recuperado un hogar o al menos así fue durante un par de años hasta que la tragedía se repitió en un pueblo aíslado donde lincharon si razón a Kakashi por un crimen que no cometió solo por ser extranjero, con eso la rabía de Naruto se ingremento, y tuvo que valersela solo, robando al menos cuando era niño._

_Al crecer sus metodos se tornarón mas agresivos, y sus delitos peores como robo a mano armada y saqueo de establecimientos, ni siquiera pagaba por sus armas, pronto llego al punto de matar y violar no le importaba ya de quien se tratase, ya sean ancianos, mujeres y niños, odiaba a todos los americanos por igual para el no eran mas que basura, a sus 15 años conoció a alguien que se dispuso a ayudarlo y con una idea revolucionaria, el y Gaara decidierón robar varios utilies de los americanos y ayudar a algunos Japoneses que se encontraba en igual o peor condición que Naruto y en tan solo 5 años pudierón hacer el gran pueblo de Tsubaki que no solo tenía Japoneses también Chinos, Tailandeses, etc._

Naruto solo estaba seguro de una cosa odiaba a America y a sus nefastos habitantes no soportaba estar en el tren con tantos de ellos cerca.

—Sakura-chan, voy a salir a la parte trasera del tren a tomar aire, hay me avisas si Hinata y Gaara despiertan.

—claro Naruto.

Sakuro lo vio alejarse se sentía preocupada por el, nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan sombrió y distante, cuando su naturaleza era hiperactiva y vivaz.

Mientras que en la parte trasera del tren Naruto por fin se sentía tranquilo estar alejado de la gente que el creía mostruos lo apasiguaba en realidad, nunca supo que tan frustrante sería estar en un tren enfrascado con las personas por las que sentia asco y repulsión, pero decidió relajarse solo tenía que aguantar 3 días mas al ver el horizonte los colores rojos y amarillos del solo le recordaron a sus padres y por fin después de 14 años pudo derremar lagrimas por ellos y por Kakashi que tamién había sido como un padre para el jurando que algún día haría que esos roba tierra ingratos pagaran por el sufrimiento y dolor que les causaron.

continuara

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , ****_layill ,_****_hinatadx, _****_gaahina is love, _****_misery tonks, _****_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth, _****_Kittirasi _****_y _****_kimiyu y cristina _****Niessierock**


	12. Chapter 12

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

**Enboscada, revelaciones y un solo enemigo**

El tren al fin había parado luego de tres largos días de viaje, y ya era tiempo de continuar el camino por el desierto, pero antes tuvieron que comprar muchas proviciones al terminar comenzarón el viaje el desierto era enorme y pesado las horas parecian días y los minutos horas en el sofocante calor un calor que hizo que las chicas tubieran que meterse en la carreta, pero para los chicos el calor no parecia un impedimento.

Pero al parecer el transcurso del viaje no fue del todo tranquilo justo antes del atardecer fuerón emboscados por unos maleantes. Al principio las cosas se veían mal por el número puesto que ellos les llevaban ventaja pero la experiencia podía mas gracias a la grandiosa punteria de ambos lograron derribarlos de sus caballos haciendo que la mayoria de hombres se retirara dejando al lider resagado e impotente, dejándolo en la completa merced de Naruto y Gaara.

—dinos gusano ¿quien te envio? Solto depronto Naruto mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, el sujeto se limito a observar su cabello y rostro como si el le pareciera familiar, algo que incomodo al rubio. —¿que me vez? Pregunto fastidiado.

—lo lamento es que te pareces a un mocoso, que no encontramos hace 14 años mi jefe y yo nos encargamos de su familia pero no de el y lo habíamos buscado para exterminarlo pero no lo hallamos.

Esa respuesta hizo enfurecer a Naruto, cosa que provoco que su escasa pasciencia se agotara y comensara a moler a golpes a aquel individuo, Sakura tuvo que calmarlo para que no lo matara.

—¡QUIEN ES TU JEFE BASTARDO! grito enfurecido aputando su revolver a la cabeza del hombre.

—Shitalnel hace 14 años nos ordeno matar a unos japoneses antes de que llegaran al muelle vino con nosotros el nos ordeno que torturaramos a tu padre y mientras el violaba y golpeaba a tu madre, poco después de que terminaramos con ellos te buscamos pero luego de una hora y no hallarte te dimos por muerto. Contesto asustado el hombre.

Naruto se limito a dispararle un tiro sertero en la cabeza frente a los horrorizados ojos de Sakura y Hinata, luego de eso fue directamente a la carreta por unos cerrillos y le prendió fuego. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía el muchacho feliz, inquieto y noble. Se transformaba derrepente en un asesino a sangre fria, aunque comprendía emparte por que lo hacia no era excusa para hacer semejante mosntruosidad a alguien. cuando Naruto termino lo que hizo ella se acerco a el y le propino un buen golpe en el rostro frente a los incredulos rostros de Hinata y Gaara.

—baka, ¿por que hiciste algo así? mencino seria Sakura mientras Naruto se levantaba del suelo.—que no vez que ya estaba muerto no había necesidad de hacer eso.

—el no tuvo piedad con mis padres, ¿porqué con el si Sakura-chan?

—se que no se merecian eso, pero bastaba solamente con que lo dejaras aqui para que el pagara no tenias porque quemarlo, aun tenía la pelirosa comensando a llorar.

Naruto volvio en si con el llanto de Sakura, tenía razón el se estaba rebajando al nivel de ellos eso era imperdonable, con algo de temor se acerco a ella y la abrazo con delicadeza.

—perdome Sakura-chan, tienes razón esa venganza me estubo rebajando al nivel de esos repugnantes yanquis, perdoname.

Sakura incredula a sus palabras levanto el rostro para ver si había siceridad en ellos y hay lo vio, ese era el rostro del Naruto que conocia su Naruto estaba tan feliz.

Sakura se limito a abrazarlo mas fuerte para luego serpararse, Hinata y Gaara contemplaron felices la escena al fin las cosas entre ellos estaban claras.

* * *

Al llegar la noche las chicas dormieron dentro de la carreta mientras Naruto y Gaara montaban guadia.

—Naruto hay algo que debo decirte. Solto Gaara llamando su atención.

—¿que cosa?

—veras en el tren oí hablar de ese tal Shitalnel, que el no solo era el alcande de yamacity, sino que también era un miembro de la oraganización terrorista wesmister, pero al declarlo muerto se olvidaron de el, esos tipos, fueron los que le habían dado la orden a el de matar a tus padres.

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se enfureciera mas.

—pero no te preocupes dicen que esta en Tokali una vez que lleguemos halla podrás matarlo.

—gracias amigo.

Luego de eso no hubo mas de que hablar ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio observando las estrellas con la esperanza de que las cosas les fueran provechosas de ahora en adelante.

continuara

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , ****_layill ,_****_hinatadx, _****_gaahina is love, _****_misery tonks, _****_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth, _****_Kittirasi _****_y _****_kimiyu y cristina _****Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love "katty" espero que te mejores saludos a Kazuo**


	13. Chapter 13

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

**Pasión desenfrenada.**

Neji y Tenten habían tenido un viaje agotador —y extenso—, pero obtuvieron un beneficio en el tren; un hombre mayor les informo que Hinata, una chica y dos hombres habían ido camino a _Tokali,_ eso les sirvió en grán medida pero el cansancio pudo más que ellos.

No tuvieron más remedio que armar un campamento temporal y esperar a la mañana siguiente para alcanzarlos.

Neji contemplaba las estrellas y veía en ellas su posible libertad, en toda su vida nunca espero que su destino de ser un simple sirviente cambiara a ser el grán y único heredero de la familia Hyûga, pero sabía que lo único que se interponía entre su sueño y él era Hinata. No sabía cómo reaccionaria su prima si él la forzara a ver a su prometido, ése pensamiento lo agobiaba.

De repente sintió algo de calor cerca de él.

—Neji, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la _kunoichi_ sin rodeos.

—Es mi prima, no sé cómo reaccionará cuando la entregue con Sasori —contestó melancólico, a lo que la joven se molesto increíblemente.

—Lo que tú y tu tío hacen es terrible, ella no tiene que casarse con él si no quiere.

—Si no entrego a mi prima yo no seré heredero —contesto firme, dejándola a la chica sin palabras por unos instantes.

—Pero sabes que lo que haces está mal. No puedes hacerle eso a tu prima aún si de eso dependa la aprobación de tú tío, ella ha sido como una hermana para ti. Según me has contado —aclaró—, no creo que sea justo que tú le hagas eso.

Las palabras de Tenten eran ciertas, él estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

Sintió que algo tocaba su mejilla, Tenten logró hacer que volteara su rostro para mirarse frente a frente, ambos estaban solos bajo la luz de la luna en el grán desierto, sin querer evitarlo fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios.

Neji nunca había sentido algo así. Aunque no era la primera vez que besaba Tenten era diferente, ella era especial. Sin darse cuenta el beso se fue profundizando hasta que ambos terminaron recostados; el Hyuga sobre la castaña, poco a poco fueron quitándose sus ropas mientras se besaban y tocaban continuamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un pueblo cercano a _Tokali_ Gaara, Hinata, Sakura y Naruto se hospedaron en un hotel local. Para ahorrar más tuvieron que pagar por solamente dos habitaciones, sólo que ésta vez Gaara tuvo que dormir con Hinata y Naruto, para molestia de Sakura, tuvo que dormir con ella.

Pero, para Gaara era una excelente noticia. Al entrar a la habitación ambos jóvenes se besaron profundamente, habían esperado demasiado tiempo y ya no soportaban ni un minuto más.

Paso a paso se aproximaron acostándose, Gaara arriba de la Hyûga, el pelirrojo desabrocho los botones de la chica con urgencia, sus manos acariciaban con deseo la piel que dejaba expuesta a su paso, el hambre reflejada en sus ojos aumentó cuando la despojó de todas las prendas.

Gaara retiro la ropa interior superior contemplando aquellos pechos que observo la noche del tren, el deseo lo llevó a acariciarlos con suavidad, disfrutándo de la textura mientras lamía el estomago de la Hyûga hasta llegar a su pequeño ombligo el cuál lleno con su lengua un largo rato. Siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales acarició con ambas manos para luego bajar sus bragas y dejarla expuesta, totalmente a su merced.

Primero comenzó a lamer su clítoris mientras tres de sus dedos masajeaban el sexo de la joven Hyuga haciéndola delirar y retorcerse, luego la lengua y sus dedos cambiaron de posición para hacer gritar a Hinata con mas fuerza, pronto Gaara abandono su sexo, Hinata aprovecho para tumbarlo y que él quedará ahora debajo de ella.

La peli azul le quito la camisa que traía puesta para luego arrebatarle los pantalones dejándolo solamente en ropa interior, la joven comenzó a dar besos en picada por todo el pecho del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a la ropa interior la bajo y quedo a la vista el imponente pene de Gaara, Hinata se acerco mas a este y lo posiciono en medio de sus pecho comenzando a masajearlo con estos, Gaara observaba maravillado la escena era la visión mas erótica que jamás haya visto pronto sintió la presión que le decía que estaba apunto de terminar y paso todo su esperma de derramo en los senos de Hinata embarrándola por completo, Gaara no soporto mas y la tumbo lamiendo el liquido que había pronto la penetración no pudo esperar.

Pronto el pelirrojo volteo a Hinata dejándola de espaldas a él. Guió su pene a la húmeda entrada de ella.

Primero la fricción era lenta y pausada, pero al pasar el tiempo fue haciéndose mas y mas rápida, Gaara debido a la fuerza empleada apoyo sus manos a la cama mientras se recostaba en la espalda de la peli azul para hacer mas profunda la penetración pronto los dos llegaron al orgasmo y se durmieron juntos abrazados como si el mundo no fuera a terminar.

continuara

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , ****_layill ,_****_hinatadx, _****_gaahina is love, _****_misery tonks, _****_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth, _****_Kittirasi _****_y _****_kimiyu y cristina _****Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love "katty" Kazuo y gracias por corregirme yosh**


	14. Chapter 14

Este fic me llego derrepente cuando miraba gun frontier una serie algo explicita me llego la inspiración para este fic espero que les guste, se desarrolla en 1830 los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto.

**Un encuentro desagradable**

La mañana ilumino por completo el campamento y Neji deperto para su sorpresa sólo, al parecer Tenten había madrugado se levanto y vistió lo mas rápido que pudo no podía perder mas tiempo tenía que hallar a Hinata y a esos tipos, y por unos instantes recordo lo que discutido la noche anterior aunque sabía que lo que haría estaba mal aun tenía tiempo para remediarlo si quisiera, al reunirse con Tenten y su grupo reanudaron su camino a Tokali tenían que llegar allá antes que ellos.

* * *

En esos momentos Gaara, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata estaban muy cerca de Tokali, y era nororio para Sakura la cercanía de el con Hinata, y aunque eso le daba gusto en el fondo desearía tener una relación así de cercana con Naruto, pero su actitud infantil y caracter despreocupado e impulsivo difícultaba eso, pero aun así ella lo miraba como su salvado aquel día que la salvo a ella y a Tsunade, en el puerto fue su angel de la guarda y sabía que el sentía algo por ella también pero lo mejor sería guardar algo de distancia y que el tomará la iniciativa.

Al llegar a Tokali tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se pusierón alerta ya que sentían la presencia de varios individuos mientras entranban cada vez mas en el pueblo al llegar al centro de la ciudad fueron recivido por un sujeto algo afeminado de cabello largo y rubío con una coleta seguido de este un sujeto de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo, aunque no mostraban signos de mostrar ostilidad se mantuvieron alerta, los dos hombres se aproximarón a ellos.

—buenas tardes señorita Hinata el amo la esperaba. Saludo cortesmente en sujeto rubio. —permitanme presentarme mi nombre es Deidara y este de allá es Itachi Uchiha, permitanme guiarlos a la mansión de mi amo aun para ser sincero no esperabamos a mas visitantes, sin ofender.

Ambos hombres los ayudaron a acomodar a los caballos en el establo y los guiaron a una mansion no tan grande como la de su padre pensó Gaara pero era conciderablemente grande, al entrar se encontraron con alguien que Gaara reconocio tiempo atras en su infancia era aquel desgraciado que lo apartaba de los otros niños y empleado de su padre, un rencor muy grande desperto en el pero se contuvo y por suerte para el su disfras lo hacia ireconocible ante aquel ser desagradable, el sujeto pelirrojo de ojos dorados fijo sus ojos para desgracia de el en Hinata . A quien miraban con deseo cosa que lo enfurecio mas, pero se contuvo, Hinata ya le había esplicado que la razón del viaje era para rechazar su compromiso con este.

—buenas tardes Hinata-san es un placer conocerla llevaba días esperando impasciente su llegada. Sasori se relamió observando a la que iba a ser su esposa en verdad era una belleza. Su cuerpo bastante desarrollado y sus finas facciones, sin mencionar su hermoso y largo cabellos ella era perfecta mas de lo que se merecia pero que mas daba ahora su vida estaba completa.

Sasori tomó la mano de Hinata con delicadeza y la beso suavemente causando una tremenda ira interna a Gaara, Naruto y Sakura lo notaron y comenzaron a distraer a Sasori con platicas banales y cosas por el estilo.

Pero como dicen tiempo vuela y tan pronto como llego la hora de la cena donde Sasori se sento al lado de la Hyuga parloteando tonterias y supocisiones indecorosas a la joven Gaara no soporto eso y se retiro de inmediato, Naruto lo siguió al llegar encontro al oji-verde rompiendo cosas fuera de la casa.

—Gaara tranquilo sabes que ella no lo quiere ¿por que le das importancia a eso?.

—ese imbecil me las pagara si ella no lo rechaza para mañana lo hare yo por ella pero antes le dare un paliza que jámas ovidara. respondió furioso el pelirrojo.

—Gaara hay que ser mas prudente. susurro Naruto. —siento que hay nos espia así que lo mejor es disimularlo tanquilo para mañana ella rechazara a ese idiota y regresaremos a Tsubaki.

Las palabras de Naruto lo calmaron tenía razón con peleas no solucionarian nada ambos jovenes regresaron a la casa sin saber que la suposición de Naruto era cierta alguien en las sombras del jardin los espiaba.

continuara.

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , ****_layill ,_****_hinatadx, _****_gaahina is love, _****_misery tonks, _****_uzumaki zoe _**

**_love sephiroth, _****_Kittirasi _****_y _****_kimiyu y cristina _****Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love**


	15. problemas

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**Problemas**

Pronto llegaron Neji y Tenten al lugar, quien los recibió fue Deidara. Quien parecia no sorprenderle su llegada.

—hola Neji-san es un gusto verlo, el señor Sasori ya acogió a su prima y a unos invitados, y seguro también será un placer atenderlo a usted y a la señorita...

—Tenten. Contesto la castaña algo molesta por la pequeña falta de educación.

—bien acompañenme.

Ambos jovenes siguieron al rubio a la gran casa donde solo se encontraban Sasori, Sakura y Hinata, las dos mujeres estaban en la sala conversando hasta que Sakura, dijo que tenía que bañarse. Dejando a la pelo azul sola, pero para felicidad de ella su primo y una mujer de aspecto amistoso entraron en la sala. Hinara no se hizo esperar al verlo entrar se paro rápido y abrazo fugaz.

—Neji-onisan hola. Menciono contenta la hyuga.

—hola Hinata-sama, quiero presentarte a alguien especial para mi, ella es Tenten-san de China.

—un placer. Dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—¿como supieron que estaba aqui? Preguto asombrada.

—nos dieron información aparte pense que te habían secuestrado.

—enrealidad no solo propague ese rumor para huir pero mejor decidí venir aqui personalmente a rechazar, la propuesta de matrimonio.

Neji no podía asimilar las palabras de su prima, pero mejor decidió que debía hablar con ella mientras no estuviera Tenten presente, por que la convencería de seguir con ese plan por ahora debía fingir que le agradaba la idea.

Sakura se bañaba en un rio cercano y en eso escucho un ruido estraño que provenia de los arbusto en eso el gran hombre del tren salió de hay, tenía una mirada que no le daba buena espina y se aproximaba a ella.

—ahora no hay nadie quien te ayude, cariño.

Sakura no hizo otra cosa mas que correr con sus ropas en ambos brazos aun cubiéndose con la toalla mientras aquel hombre descomunal la perseguia.

En eso momento Gaara se encontraba dormido al despertar vio que estaba en una celda.

—¿que demodios? Pregunto dudoso al ver su situación.

—¿con que pensaste que me robarias a mi mujer? Pregunto un hombre.

Gaara reconocio su horrible voz.

—Sasori maldito dejame salir.

—no, jamás lo are ella es mia y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, nos vemos.

Gaara debía reconocer que por ahora el tenía razón no había nada que pudiera hacer en su situación ahora parecia que su nemesis había triunfado.

Continuara.

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , layill ,hinatadx, gaahina is love, misery tonks, uzumaki zoe **

**love sephiroth, Kittirasi y kimiyu y cristina Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love**


	16. tengo un plan

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**Tengo un plan**

Hinata se preocupaba cada vez mas por Sakura, Gaara y Naruto presentía que algo no andaba bien pero la tranquilidad volvió al ver a su primo.

—te veo algo nerviosa ¿te sucede algo? Pregunto preocuipado Neji.

—es que siento que algo extraño que mis amigos estan en problemas, y por cierto ¿donde esta Tenten? Pregunto al ver lo que la joven no estaba con Neji.

—dijo que iria a ver algo a fuera se que se esta tardando pero tengo el buen presentimiento de que le irá bien, además vine aqui a hablarte acerca de ese asunto de que quieres rechazar a Sasori.

Los ojos de la Hyuga se apagaron al oir esas palabras, el vino solo para convencerla de tener el matrimonio forzado.

—eso no esta en discución Neji, ya lo decidi y no renunciare. Contesto desafiante.

—¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿aruinar a nuestra familia? estaremos en la ruina y yo no tendre nada que heredar si no te casas con el. Eso ultimo se le había escapado.

Hinata se enfurecio por lo ultimo así que era por eso, no le importaba ella ni su bienestar solo la condición de ser lider si ella se casaba. Se marcho sin mirarlo a la cara estaba furiosa.

De camino al lago sintió como una mano la jalaba a otro lado estuvo a punto de gritar pero se calmo al ver que era Tenten.

—¿que sucede? Pregunto el voz baja la chica a la mayor.

—se que le ocurrio a uno de tus amigos ,el chico pelirrojo que vi hace un rato en el pasillo y que derrepente desaparecio segui al tal Sasori y se donde esta . Contesto también en voz baja. El esta en una celda escondida en el sotano de esta mansión donde hay un monto de armas ilegales.

—entonces ¿que podemos hacer? Pregunto Hinata.

—tengo un plan pero tienes que hacerlo al pie de la letra, el tiene las llaves en su escritorio, lo que debes hacer es seducirlo un poco pero, tienes que ir preparada, lleva este sofnifero que traje de china, viertelo en un bebida y llevala contigo, mientras lo seduces estoy segura que bebera, cuando de efecto tendras exactamente una hora para que pase el efecto en eso usaras las llaves y recataras a tu amigo.

Hinata quedo conmovida por la ayuda de Tenten aunque la acababa de conocer sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Mientras que en otro lugar Sakura había logrado ocultarse de ese hombre enorme, despistándolo a mitad de la persecución y logro esconderse en una cueva, con la oportinidad de vestirse y de pensar un plan de huída, pero para su desgracia el sujeto la encontro, e intento tocarla, pero puedo picarle los ojos y correr otra vez era horrible, la sola idea de que ahora nadie la ayudaria esta a la completa merced de ese horrendo ser y nadie a kilometros para ayudarla nisiquiera su amado naruto la ayudaria ahora.

En ese momento, Hinata y Tenten ponian en marcha su plan, Hinata tenía en su mano una copa de vino con el sofnigero de Tenten, sabía que no resistiria a beber de la copa, y que tampoco se resistiria a ella por que la noche anterior noto que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esa ventaja la usaria a su favor. Al llegar a la oficina de Sasori, se acerco a el, dejando la copa en el escritorio y llevo sus delicadas manos a los ojos del hombre como si fueran novios.

—-adivina quien soy. Menciono traviesa Hinata, exitando un poco al hombre ya que la inocencia de esa chiquilla con cuerpo de mujer lo volvía loco.

—Hinata. Sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba y vio que también había una buena copa esperandolo.

Hinata a cada sorbo se abrazaba a el juntando sus bien proporcionados pechos con el suyo mientras daba besitos en su cuello y oreja, luego de unos minutos pudo sentir que sus parpados le pesaban y que la sulce risa de su futura esposa se hacia cada vez mas lejana hasta el punto de caer dormido. Hinata aprovecho eso y busco en el escritorio las llaves del Akasuna en contrandolas al fin ahora podía salvar a su novio.

Continuara.

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , layill ,hinatadx, gaahina is love, misery tonks, uzumaki zoe **

**love sephiroth, Kittirasi y kimiyu y cristina Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love**


	17. te amo

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**te amo**

Hinata fue directamente al sotano consciente de que el sofnifero no era eterno, al llegar abrió la puerta de la celda que mantenía cautivo a su amado, Gaara obeservo a su hermosa princesa como un angel salvador que venia en su auxilio, pronto abrió la verja y Gaara salió.

— ¿como sabías que estaba aqui?

—no hay tiempo, ahora tenemos que salir de aqui.

Así ambos jovenes salieron de la casa, a Mientras Tenten le explicaba el asunto a Neji.

—¡¿que? Pregunto alterado el Hyuga al oir la verdad sobre Sasori.

—lo que oiste, ese sujeto no le conviene a tu prima ni tampoco a ustedes, es un criminal.

Neji ahora pudo abrir los ojos tenía que notificarle eso a su tio ese tipo los meteria problemas peores que la ruina, la deportación o el arresto, lo mejor era sacar a su prima de hay lo antes posible.

—¿donde esta Hinata? Pregunto preocupado.

—¿ahora te importa? Ibas a entregarla a ese sujeto, por conveniencia y solo por que te informe de esto ahora te preocupa.

—no me enorgullesco de eso, pero ahora lo importante es salvarla de ese rufian.

Tenten ahora veía el verdadero amor fraternal de su novio por su prima, eso basto para ayudarlo a buscarla.

Mientras que en otra parte Sakura corría por su vida ya se encontraba muy lejos de la mansión y no sabía que hacer esta totalmente perdida.

—¿por que me hace esto? Pregunto asustada la joven.

—veras ahora aprovecho que tu novio el mocoso rubio no esta para ayudarte, tube la tentación de aprovecharme de tu amiga ya que me recuerda a una chica muy similar de nombre Shisuko que casi hace que me maten, pero como ya esta apartada me conformare contigo.

Sakura, no podía hacer nada forcejeaba, pero el sujeto horrendo era mas fuerte y alto que ella, destrozo su blusa haciéndola añicos y comenzo a manosearla, pero antes de que siguiera repentinamente el sujeto la dejo en paz, vio arriba del hombro del hombre y vio quien la había ayudado.

—maldito mocoso, ¡te matare! Grito furico Shitalnel.

Pero en Naruto saco rápidamente su revolver dejando a Shitalnel completamente indefenso.

—el único que va a morir aqui eres tu, Shitalnel, y al igual que como hicistes con mis padres yo no tendre piedad por ti, basura. Menciono furico mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con el mango del revolver.

Sakura observaba una escena peor, que la que había visto en el desierto, el ahora estaba mucho mas sanguinario que la vez anterior, al rerminar con la cabeza, el rubio comenzo a darle horribles patadas en todas partes hasta quedar moribundo.

—antes de matarte, espero que Dios sea mas piadoso que yo. Al terminar esas palabras Naruto lo fulmino de un tiro.

Sakura se calmo al ver que había vuelto a su estado normal.

—tenemos que irnos Sakura-chan.

Sakura no se movio eso le preocupo.

—que te ocurre?

—por que me salvaste otras?

Naruto se acerco a ella y beso con dulzura sus labios, luego de eso la cubrió con su chaqueta.

—por que te amo.

Fue lo único que pudo decirle pronto los dos se encaminaron a la mansión para ayudar a sus amigos.

**Continuara.**

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , layill ,hinatadx, gaahina is love, misery tonks, uzumaki zoe **

**love sephiroth, Kittirasi y kimiyu y cristina Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love**


	18. Final

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Final**

Hinata y Gaara estaban a punto de marcharse con Tenten y Neji pero algo los interrumpió, un tiro indirecto que iba directamente hacia Gaara y sorpresivamente resulto ser Sasori.

-¿Pensantes que podías huir de mi?-Dijo furioso.- Jamás de apartaras de mi lado y me encargare que el hijo de mi jefe no regrese a Japón, ¿me oíste idiota?-

-¿Piensas que puedes matarme imbécil?-Dijo algo molesto.

-Si lo creo, te reto a un duelo, armado a las doce de la tarde el ganador se lo lleva todo, la herencia de tu padre, la chica, todo.-Propuso el joven.

-Bien a las doce será.-Afirmo el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar Naruto y Sakura regresaban al lugar donde para gusto de ellos, sus amigos se encontraban a salvo pero les preocupo verlos afligidos se aproximaron a ellos y pudieron leer la tristeza en los ojos de Hinata y la ira en los de Gaara, aquello era preocupante.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Sasori reto a Gaara a un duelo, si el pierde no podrá volver a Japón y se quedara con Hinata.- Dijo molesta Tenten.

-Eso no pasará yo no perderé Tenten ese infeliz pagara las cosas que me hizo pasar en mi infancia y no permitiré que le ponga un dedo a Hinata.- sentencio el pelirrojo marchándose.

.

.

.

.

Muy pronto las doce llegaron y todos miraba expectantes la escena que se mostraba frente a ellos, Gaara estaba frente a Sasori ambos con sus pistolas listos cada quien para iniciar el primer golpe, pero ninguno comenzaba la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo Hinata era la encargada de dar la señal y no quería hacerlo pero la mirada de Gaara que le indicaba que todo estaría bien la hizo cambiar la opinión.

Y la batalla comenzó Sasori dio el primer tiro pero Gaara lo esquivo. Gaara tiro otro tiro pero este también fue esquivado por su contrincante pero por fin la suerte saludo a Gaara atinándole a la pierna izquierda de Sasori cosa que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Bien he ganado ahora prepárate para largarte de mi vista y mi vida para siempre.-

-Eres un idiota ¿Qué te hace pensar que cumpliré lo que te dije?- Insinuó furioso.

-Esto dijo molesta Tenten dándole un golpe en la cabeza.-

.

.

.

.

Pasados ya dos días pudieron entregar a Sasori a las autoridades, Tenten y Neji regresaron al pueblo donde se encontraba Hiashi y decirle lo sucedido, lo mejor era que al menos aceptara la unión de esta con el hijo del jefe de Sasori, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron el Tsubaki pero de vez en cuando Naruto trataba de averiguar una que otra cosa de westmister para tratar de ver como destruir aquella organización. En cuanto a Gaara y Hinata ellos viajaron a Japón y le explicaron la situación al padre de Gaara quien lo acepto de vuelta y al morir heredo la empresa donde ambos criaron a sus hijos y pudieron vivir tranquilos al fin.

Fin

**agradecimiento a:**

**nana modoki , layill ,hinatadx, gaahina is love, misery tonks, uzumaki zoe **

**love sephiroth, Kittirasi y kimiyu y cristina Niessierock y Umiko Hyuuga.**

**Gaahina is love Hinataxd**


End file.
